


Tulips and Roses

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Childhood Friends, Cute Ending, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mothman, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Roses, School Dances, Sheith Spring Flower Exchange, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Tulips, Two Fathers, University, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: "NO HEELYS!" Principal Iverson shouted from down the hall, Lance pouted and skidded to a stop in front of them and stole a piece of a honey bun from Hunk, "the reason this loser isn't going is cause nobody asked him yet or he's too much of a coward to ask someone" he said. Keith glared at him,  Hunk gasped before hiding the rest of his honey bun away from Lance.It's time for the annual Winter Formal at Voltron High; everyone's out and asking people to the dance, be it romantically or platonic. However Keith is having none of this stupid dance, it's stupid and a waste of time and money so why the hell would he go.





	Tulips and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers hurt and my butt's sore from sitting so long but I had to write it, the idea was buzzing around in my head or days and now I've drunk -I kid you not- four cups of coffee just to finish editing it.
> 
> Ended the story with 11k and after editing it went up to 13k so yeah my ass and fingers hurt :)))
> 
> Also Special Appearance Mothman

"How come you're not coming to the winter formal?" Hunk asked, reaching into his locker and taking out a honey bun that he stored away for a rainy day. Keith shrugged and grabbed his physics book and shut his locker door. "Just don't wanna go" he stated then inwardly groaned when he saw Lance glide their way on his heelys.

"NO HEELYS!" Principal Iverson shouted from down the hall, Lance pouted and skidded to a stop in front of them and stole a piece of a honey bun from Hunk, "the reason this loser isn't going is cause nobody asked him yet or he's too much of a coward to ask someone" he said. Keith glared at him,  Hunk gasped before hiding the rest of his honey bun away from Lance.

"How the heck did you hear from that far? And _no_ to both of them, I just don't want to go" Keith growled.

Lance snickered and Hunk elbowed him, "There's still another week left before the tickets go off sale and then two more weeks after that before the formal actually starts. I'm sure someone will ask you or you can ask" Hunk said encouragingly. Keith gave him a look and Hunk smiled and offered the rest of his honey bun but Keith declined and grabbed his backpack.

"I've got physics with Lubos, pray that I don't  fling my knife at him" Keith muttered, Hunk quickly looked around and hissed at Keith. "You still bring your knife with you! I thought you left that at home after Professor Kolivan found out!"

Keith snorted, "Kolivan was only putting up a show, he's great friends with my dads" he said then hitched his bag over his shoulder, "I really should get going now" he said. Hunk waved him off and glared at Lance who held up his hands in defense.

"What? I'm only stating the truth!" he whined then glared after Keith, "I was your friend first, you're supposed to be on my side Hunk~"

"Yeah but you made Keith feel insecure man!"

"That guy? He barely feels insecure. It's me, I'm sad, give me a hug!" Lance demanded then smiled when Hunk gave him a tight hug.

* * *

 

"Keith!"

Keith turned around and frowned when he saw Shiro jogging towards him, "what's up?" he asked when Shiro reached him. "You heading to the gym?" he asked, Keith nodded and Shiro grinned. "Awesome I'll walk you there" he said walking past Keith towards the gym, Keith blinked then walked after him.

"Uh, no offense but don't soccer players practice outside on the field?" Keith asked after a few beats of silence, Shiro sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, just wanted to talk to you; besides I'm the Captain. I won't get in trouble" he said with a wink.

Keith shrugged and bumped his shoulder into Shiro's, "you said you wanted to talk?" he asked. Shiro laughed nervously and nodded, "so, about the winter formal-"

Keith interrupted Shiro with an annoyed groan and frowned, "not you too" he grumbled. Shiro's eyes twitched, "what do you mean _not you too,_ have people been asking you to go?" he asked stiffly.

Keith pursed his lips, "what? No! I'm just tired of people asking me if I'm going to the winter formal. First my dads, then Hunk, Lance, Allura, even Pidge, now you." He muttered running a hand through his hair.

"So...nobody asked you to go with them yet?" Shiro asked.

"Pft no and even if they did I would decline them" Keith said crossing his arms, "why?" Shiro pressed. Keith glanced up and him and rolled his eyes. "Because this whole thing is stupid, I don't know why Principal Iverson wants to always waste school money on unnecessary dances. First it was the Halloween costume party, then the thanksgiving feast, now the winter formal. Bet they gonna have valentines formal as well and so forth," Keith muttered angrily.

"Well, this _is_ high school and most teenagers like to socialize" Shiro started but Keith muttered. "I hate socializing," Shiro snickered and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, "I know you do but most of the kids don't" he said.

Keith wrinkled his nose, "You say kids as if you're an old man" He said bluntly. Shiro ruffled his hair roughly before letting go, "whatever you say brat" Shiro teased and stopping when they reached the double doors of the gym.

"Are you going?" Keith asked.

Shiro gave him a one shoulder shrug, "meh-I was going to but the person I want to go with thinks it the whole thing is stupid." Shiro said, Keith nodded and patted his arm. "I like the way they think, it's a twenty-five dollar waste for a ticket, then you'd have to waste more money on getting suits then flowers if they like flowers." He said.

Shiro gave him a disbelieving look and laughed, "you're funny Keith," then jumped when they heard sharp knocking on the gym door window. They saw Coran's blue eyes and ginger hair peeking at them.

"Captain, you're late by five ticks!" his voice was muffled from behind the door. Keith turned to Shiro and smiled, "I'll see you later than" he said, Shiro nodded and started walking backward. "Yeah, wanna hang out at the new Boba shop that just opened a block from my house after practice?" he called, Keith nodded before opening the door, "Yeah sure I'll meet you by the flagpole" Keith said waving at him and shutting the door behind him.

"Hurry up and change, we have to practice our receiving!" Coran shouted, Keith sighed and headed for the locker rooms.

* * *

 

"You're foreheads red" Shiro commented poking the reddening bruise on Keith's temple, Keith waved his hand away and frowned, "the first year still needs some practicing" he said and poked at Shiro's biceps, "how come you're getting so buff?" he demanded with a scowl and before Shiro could answer he groaned when he saw Lance and Hunk gaping at them from across the street.

"Friends of yours?" Shiro asked when he saw Keith give them a look. "No" he lied then grabbed onto Shiro's wrist and dragged him away from the school leaving Hunk and Lance behind. "They sure looked like the people you usually hang around with?" Shiro said looking behind him then at Keith.

"Are those Hunk and Lance you're always talking about?" he asked.

"Lance I can't stand and Hunk I can tolerate" Keith said dropping Shiro's wrist, "How was practice?" Keith asked changing the topic. Shiro shrugged, "I feel like I want to die" he said then snickered when Keith gave him a look. "It was good, Alfor is a pretty tough coach, a good one but tough. So, what kind of flowers do you like?" he asked suddenly.

"Flowers?"

"Yeah flowers, just a curious question" Shiro said quickly, feeling his ears heat up when Keith continued staring at him. "I really like tulips" he added, Keith finally looked away; Shiro watched with great interest as Keith's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. "It's going to sound lame and basic but...I really like roses" Keith said then snapped his head up with a glare.

"If you ever tell anyone, I _will_ cause physical harm to you" he threatened, Shiro held up his hand and laughed. "Loud and clear, now come on I think it's a right turn from here and the Boba shop will be right beside the old vintage book store" he said.

* * *

 

A week passed and the tickets went back to their full price and the school was being flooded with the winter formal posters, a group of girls were going on a protest on the dress code. Principal Iverson had his hand full, he should have never done that.

"Shit man, I have to text Allura to ask her what color her dress is" Lance hissed taking out his phone, Pidge was sitting next to him on the bleacher tapping away on her laptop. Keith was on the court with the net up and Hunk on the other side, helping him practice his serves.

"Dang! She's wearing pink! I'm not wearing pink to the formal!" Lance whined. Pidge pushed up her glasses and paused her frantic tapping for a second to say, "wow aren't you fragile." Lance bristled and glared at her, Keith ignored their bickering and walked back to the bleachers and took out his phone to messaged Shiro about staying over at his house for the weekend.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Lance called breaking away from his argument with Pidge, Keith rolled his eyes and smiled when Shiro sent a serious of thumbs up emoji's and smiley faces. Keith stuffed his phone back in his bag before jogging over to the net, "Shiro's not my boyfriend okay. He's a friend" Keith called then motioned for Hunk to throw a serve at him.

"Psh yeah right, nobody's _just_ friends Shirogane, he's like a champion of Voltron High. Shiro wiped Galra High clean in his last match!" Lance sprouted waving his arms in the air, Keith ignored him and waved at Hunk to stop. "Coran said to leave the net's up, he's having extra practice for the first years."

Keith walked over to the his bag and called over to Lance "Look, we are just friends and Shiro's not interested in me, he sees me like his little brother okay, we practically grew up together" he said grabbing his bag and waved bye to the group, he ignored Lance's voice calling back to him.

Keith met up with Shiro near the parking lot and waved at him, "dad's out of town?" Shiro asked when Keith reached him. "Yeah, they got business meeting and had to leave last night, and they made me promise to stay with you for the weekend, until they got back that is" he said.

"Yeah, my mom just messaged me saying to make sure I take you home with me" Shiro said waving his phone, "come on, Ama made Korean barbecue along with fried rice." Keith licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, he climbed in the truck and buckled up.

Keith opened the dashboard to take out Shiro's phone wire when he noticed two shimmery pale blue tickets in the back, "did you ask someone else?" Keith asked taking out the winter formal tickets.

"Huh? Oh well not exactly" Shiro said reversing the car, Keith plugged in the wire and connected his phone. "What do you mean? _Not exactly?_ " Keith asked opening his Instagram, Shiro sheepishly smiled, "well I mean I have a plan to ask them but don't know how to" he said. Keith shrugged and put the tickets back in, "well I mean you paid twenty-five dollars for the tickets, you're going to have ask them one way or another besides I still think the dance is stupid" Keith said crossing his arms.

"Mhm, but what about prom?" Shiro asked. Keith pondered for a bit then shrugged. "I guess I would probably go but I don't see the big hype about it" he said, Shiro grinned and he reached over to flick at Keith's nose.

"Is it cause you can't dance?" he teased and Keith glared at him, rubbing his pink nose "no! I know how to dance, idiot" he hissed then side eyed Shiro who was waiting on the red light to turn green.

"So...who are you asking?" Keith asked innocently, Shiro didn't look away from the road but smiled. "You know them pretty well" he said and flicked on his integrator to turn right when the light turned green.

"Who? I'm not playing a guessing game, Shiro" Keith muttered. Shiro glanced at him for a second; "I like that idea, let's do that" he said and Keith frowned.

"is a boy or girl?" Keith asked fiddling with his phone.

"Male"

"Oh, um is he in our year or lower?"

"Same year, he's got black hair and really pretty eyes" Shiro said smiling. Keith pursed his bottom lip and squirmed in his seat, he had on idea why he was getting pissed about this mysterious guy but he was and he didn't like it.

"You okay?" Shiro asked glancing at him, Keith nodded quickly and scratched his cheek. "Just hungry, I only had instant ramen last night with water" he said changing the subject. Shiro frowned and gave his thigh a quick tap. "You're a growing boy Keith, you shouldn't eat instant ramen all the time. We live only a few blocks away from each other, next time just message me and I'll driver over to your house with food." He said.

Keith huffed, "I'm not a little kid" he muttered. Shiro tilted his head and smile, "I know. I just don't want you getting hungry if your dads not home" he said calmly, Keith shrugged.

They reached Keith's house in a few minutes and Keith went inside to grab his duffel bag that was ready by the door and ran back outside to Shiro's truck. "Got my stuff, now please hurry to your house. I'm so hungry" Keith whined.

Shiro smirked and stepped on the gas pedal, they reached Shiro's house in record time. Keith was already out of the door before Shiro had turned the car off, Keith was waiting him by the door and Shiro was deliberately going slow.

"Shiro!~" Keith whined jumping from one foot to the other, Shiro hummed and pretended to find the right house key. "Ugh move over!" Keith growled bumping his hip into Shiro and yanking the key away from him and quickly opening the door.

Shiro's younger brother Ryou was already home from school and waiting on the couch flipping through the channels then settled with Cartoon Network. "Keith!" Ryou shouted leaping up and sliding over to Keith and enveloping his skinny arms around Keith's waist and grinning up at him.

"What're you doin here!" he shouted then nuzzled his face into Keith's stomach. Shiro toed off his shoes and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "He's staying the weekend, so don't bother him" he said placing his backpack down and walking in towards the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

Ryou pulled his face away from Keith's stomach and gaped up at him with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. "Really! _Okaasan!_ " Ryou shouted, Keith took off his own shoes and let Ryou lead him into the kitchen where Shiro was leaning against the counter and talking to him mom.

"What is it Ryou? Hello Keith, Ryou you need to stop shouting in the house" his mom said. " _Okaasan!_ Keith's staying in my room for the weekend!" he shouted ignoring his mom's rules about yelling.

"Hello Aunty" Keith said smiling at Shiro's mom. =

Shiro shook his head and walked over to flick Ryou's forehead, "Keith's not your friend, he's mine and he's sleeping in my room" Shiro said giving Ryou a stern look. Keith winced when Ryou's eyes widened and he started to wring the bottom of his shirt into his tiny fist, _"Okaasan!_ Shiro's being mean, he promised me next time Keith would stay in my room!" he whined letting the tears fall, he stamped his foot glaring up at Shiro.

"Boys" Shiro's mom started but Ryou started crying when Shiro pulled Keith away from Ryou's grasp. "Keith! Keith!" he whined reaching forward to grasp on Keith's hoodie. "Shiro, stop teasing your bother" Shiro's mom said.

Shiro snickered and pulled away, Ryou instantly latched onto Keith and glared up at Shiro. "You're so mean" Keith whispered at Shiro who winked at him, "Keith you can put your stuff upstairs and wash up, dinner's almost done" Shiro's mom said.

"Come, I'll help!" Ryou shouted but his mom stopped him, "Ryou if you want Keith to stay with you, you need to help your mom get dinner ready" she said. Ryou made a distress face and started hopping up and down before skipping over to his mom.

"Make sure you put your bag in my room Keith!" Ryou called when Shiro dragged him away. Once they were upstairs, Keith glared at Shiro who started laughing. "You're so mean to your brother" he stated and Shiro wiped his eyes, "he's so attached to you, it's frightening sometimes" he said.

"He's cute"

"He's a brat, not cute" Shiro muttered and opened his room, Keith dropped his duffel bag and backpack on the floor.

"Remember when you were so hesitant of him" Shiro said leaning against the wall watching Keith plug his phone in the wall. "He's so small and pink, and I was scared that I was drop him. Besides I grew up as an only child, I didn't know how to handle kids well."

"Yeah, well you handle Ryou better then me. I only end up making him cry" Shiro said and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Come on, mom's probably waiting for us" he said, Keith nodded and followed Shiro downstairs where Ryou had just finished setting up the table and was currently struggling to carrying two cold bottles of Coke and Sunkist.

Shiro went over to grab both the bottles and place them on the table, Ryou growled up at him. "I could do it just fine!"

"You can show off to Keith when you actually start growing some muscles" Shiro teased, Ryou flushed and he gave Shiro a shove. _"Okaasan!_ Tell Shiro to stop teasing me!" he whined pouting, Keith smiled and he walked over to crouch in front of Ryou.

"I think you already have enough muscles, see look" he said pulling back Ryou's sleeve and poking at his arm, Ryou awkwardly flexed trying to copy what he saw his brother doing in the mirror sometimes.

 _"Hontouni!_ "

"Mhm, see look. You look just like Shiro now" Keith said, Ryou frowned and stuck his tongue out to Shiro who rolled his eyes, "I want to be better than Shiro" he whispered to Keith. Shiro smacked a thick wad of napkins on Ryou's head.

"Ack!"

"Stop being a brat and sit down" Shiro ordered, Ryou wrinkled his nose and climbed into the seat, Keith got up and Ryou eagerly patted the empty seat next to him, "sit here, sit here!" he said quickly before Shiro dragged Keith into a spot beside him.

"Aunty do you need any help?" Keith called, Shiro's mom waved him off. "Don't worry, Shiro can help me" she said, Keith nodded and sat down next to Ryou who immediately started talking about school and his awesome robot collection upstairs.

"So, Keith, Shiro's telling me you're not going to the Winter Formal?" Shiro's mom said coming over to sit down in front of him, Keith smiled and nodded. "I'm not a big fan of huge crowds so I'd rather not go" he said.

"Keith, you will have to come to my graduation party" Ryou said. Keith raised an eyebrow, "graduation party?" he asked. Ryou nodded, "all third graders are having a graduation party, you have to come!" He pleaded.

Keith smiled and ran a hand through Ryou dark hair, "of course I will" he said. Ryou blushed and quickly turned away to distract himself by sticking his tongue at Shiro. "Keith wants to come to my party and not yours so meh!" he said.

Shiro's mom gave him a warning look and Ryou simmered down, he stuffed his face with rice while Keith continued running a hand through his hair. "Oh, and Keith is it possible if I can bring my car over to your garage, it's making a weird sound and I need to get it checked." Shiro's mom said.

Keith nodded, "you can bring it in tomorrow." He said then tilted his head at Shiro who quickly looked away and started piling his place with rice and chicken.

Dinner was quite afterward, Ryou had calmed down and Shiro ceased his teasing until Dinner was over and their mom was grateful.

"I'm going to retire to my room, boys don't make so much noise. I know it's the weekend but you poor Ama needs her sleep" Shiro's mom said packing the last of the chicken away, Keith nodded and Shiro started cleaning up with Ryou placing their plastic plates in a trash bag.

"So, we have all night and what do you want to do" Shiro asked, "Mario kart! Mario kart!" Ryou shouted running around Shiro, "hush Ama's sleeping!" Shiro hissed. Ryou quickly stopped shouting and put a finger to his lip.

"I'm going to change first" Keith said, "I'll set up the game" Ryou said raising his hand then ran over to the TV, Shiro and Keith went upstairs to the bedroom to change. "I can use the bathroom" Shiro said grabbing his pajamas and hurrying into the bathroom. Keith shut the door and started stripping out of his clothes, he folded them up neatly and took out his black bottoms with white drawings of planets, stars, and spaceships; he then took out his white shirt with black and white drawing of mothman on the back of the shirt, red dots for the eyes.

"I still can't believe you actually bought that shirt" Shiro said coming out of the room and noticed Keith wearing the mothman shirt. Keith flicked him off and zipped up his duffle bag, "I love this shirt so don't hate." He said

"Keith?"

They both turned to see Ryou had creaked open the door, they both winced when his eyes started to tear up. "You promised you would sleep with me" he whined softly, his hands balled up in his fist.

"Ryou..."

"Ryou are you really going to make Keith sleep on the floor of your room?" Shiro demanded, Ryou shook his head, "no! he was going to sleep on the bed with me!" he cried then winced when Shiro placed a finger to his lip motioning him to lower his voice.

"Ryou your beds really small for both of you, he's going to be uncomfortable all night long; unless you are willing to sleep on the floor" Shiro said calmly, Ryou fidgeted then glanced over at Shiro's large bed.

"I could sleep here with Keith! You can sleep in my room!" he whispered loudly and smiled at them. Shiro sighed and Keith snickered, "Ryou that bed is too small for me too" Shiro said. Ryou wrinkled his nose and it looked like he was just about to blow his top.

"How about, if you beat Shiro at Mario Kart then you can sleep with me in Shiro's room" Keith suggested, Shiro nodded but Ryou pondered for a bit then nodded. "If I win, I sleep with you on Shiro's bed and Shiro sleeps on the floor and if I lose, I'll sleep alone in my room" he said then held out his hand for Shiro to shake, after that was done; Ryou left the room with a firm nod.

Shiro snorted, "there's no way he's going to win" he said. Keith nudged him, "go easy on him at least" he said, Shiro rolled his eyes but nodded.

They both walked downstairs and Ryou had the game all set out for them and the screen showed the character selection page. "You guys unlocked Rosalina" Keith commented grabbing his remote and sitting down on the couch, "took me a few tries but I got it" Shiro said choosing Rosalina has his character, Keith chose blooper and Ryou had gotten baby Mario.

In the beginning Shiro was letting Ryou win the first or two rounds until wiping him out completely, they played a total of four rounds which included 16 races. It wasn't much but Shiro's mom was sleeping and they wanted to make less of a racket so on the last race, Keith was stuck between two competitive brothers.

Obviously in the end Shiro won and Ryou hesitantly accepted defeat with a small pout. "I'm going to my room!" he growled throwing the remote on couch after seeing Shiro's smirk and stomped away.

"You really know how to handle kids don't you" Keith laughed helping Shiro pack up the console. "Should we check on Ryou?" Keith asked when Shiro shut off all the lights, "Nah he's going to start crying and I know for sure you'll give right in. You know for having such a bad ass reputation at school, you sure are sensitive to Ryou's crying" he teased, Keith glared at him and was prepared to kick him at the back of his knees but he knew that it's going to cause a ruckus and he didn't want Shiro's mom getting mad at him.

They walked into the dark room and Shiro handed Keith a separate blanket and climbed into bed with his back facing Keith.

Keith climbed in as well and also turned his back to Shiro and clutched a spare pillow to his chest. "You know, you never told me about this guy before, the one you're gonna ask to the dance" Keith whispered, he heard Shiro shuffle then he heard his response.

"He's kind of shy actually, don't worry I haven't told my other friends either" Shiro said softly. "Well, except Matt; only he knows about this guy" he added.

"Oh"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I've known you longer then Matt and you told him not me" Keith said and winced at his tone of voice, Shiro was quite before he answered. "I didn't tell Matt, technically he just found out about it when he caught me looking at him." He said.

"How'd you guys meet?" Keith asked.

"Well I found out that I liked him was a year ago, I was walking home from school and he drove past me on his motorbike, he saved an orange tabby who was stuck on the road."

"Is he cute?"

"Really cute" Shiro sighed happily.

"Will you introduce me to him?" Keith asked.

"You'll have to come to the dance to see him" Shiro teased, Keith huffed and shut his eyes. "If he says yes" Keith countered back, Shiro laughed and Keith felt a bump on his back indicting that Shiro hit him gently.

"I hope so, anyways we should get some sleep" he said softly. Keith nodded and curled his legs into fetal position and willed himself not to admit that it was jealousy he was feeling in his chest.

* * *

 

"..-th?"

Keith woke up to small sweaty fingers trying to peel open his eyelids, he yelped and sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. When Keith blinked his eyes open he saw Ryou sitting on his lap with a frown.

"Ryou?" he stated softly and looked over to his side to see Shiro snoring softly into his pillow. "I'm hungry Keith" Ryou whispered, Keith yawned and waved for Ryou to get off before getting up himself.

"Wait for me, I need to wash up" Keith said gently and Ryou nodded waiting outside the bathroom door for Keith to finish. Ryou grabbed Keith's hand once he was down with the washroom and lead him downstairs into the kitchen.

"Do you think your mom would get angry if I used her kitchen to make breakfast?" Keith asked, Ryou shook his head, Keith nodded and took out the pancake batter from the fridge along with the eggs and milk.

"Can I help?"

Keith looked down at Ryou who was somehow moved his grip from Keith's hand to his shirt and was following him around the kitchen. "You want to crack the eggs?" he offered, Ryou's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. Keith set him on the counter and grabbed the pancake batter and held out the eggs for Ryou.

"Gently" Keith said when Ryou cracked the eggs and picked out the small egg pieces that fell in, once the batter was complete, Keith asked Ryou to set the table as he fried the pancakes. Keith was almost done with Shiro came in, hand up his shirt and scratching his stomach. "Need any help?" he asked through a yawn, Keith handed him a knife and asked him to slice up the strawberries.

"Ryou can you handle taking the strawberries to the table" Shiro asked handing him the bowl of fresh cut strawberries, Ryou puffed out his chest and nodded. Keith plated the last of the pancakes and Shiro grabbed it while Keith warmed up the maple syrup in a small bowl.

"Keith your dad asked me to take you shopping" Shiro said sitting down across from Keith, he grabbed the fork and knife and cut up Ryou's pancakes. "Why?" Keith asked dousing his pancakes in the warm sweet syrup.

"Your uncle Marvok is having an engagement party and they want me you look for a nice suit to wear at the party" Shiro explained. Keith wrinkled his nose, "my uncle hates the thought of settling down? Why the sudden announcement of getting married?" Keith asked, Shiro squirmed then shrugged, "how should I know but hurry up and get ready after eating" he said.

"I wanna go!" Ryou shouted pointing his fork in the air.

"No"

"I wanna!"

"I said no, I'm dropping you off to Sindy's house"

"Nooo! I hate Sindy"

_"Ryou"_

"Keith~ I wanna G _oooo_ "

"Awe come on Shiro"

* * *

 

"Keith, will you marry once I'm older?"

Shiro chocked on his tongue and Keith laughed, "shut up Ryou!" Shiro hissed glaring at Ryou who was tugging on Keith's sweater.

A pout. "I was just asking."

"Anyways, the theme for the party is pastel blues and whites" Shiro said holding up a soft blue dress shirt, Keith snorted "you know I don't look good in blue" he said grabbing a maroon shirt and a black one before heading to the dressing room. Shiro huffed put the shirt back on the rack and slumped down on the seat while Ryou accompanied Keith in the dressing room.

"How's this?"

Shiro looked up and tilted his head, "it's a bit flashy, I mean everyone's going to be wearing soft colors" he commented. Keith exhaled through his nose and went back in the rooms, "you still look good!" Shiro called.

A few second later Keith came out with the black dress shirt. "How about now?" he asked holding out his arms. "I guess but I can't fully tell unless you're wearing any dress pants. Go change and we'll look for some pants" Shiro said.

Keith nodded and went back inside to change. He came out with Ryou skipping behind him, Keith placed the two shirts on the rack and followed Shiro towards the dress pants. It took forever before Keith found the right material of fabric then with a few other dress shirts he walked back into the fitting room, this time Shiro grabbed onto Ryou before he could sneak away again.

"Party pooper" Ryou muttered crossing his arms sitting beside Shiro while they both waited for Keith to come out, it took a while and Shiro probably guess some of the dress pants didn't fit. Finally, he came out and Shiro sucked in a breath, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a very light pink almost white colored dress shirt. Those pants did no mercy on his ass.

"So...?" Keith asked doing an awkward turn, Shiro cleared his throat and he nodded. "You look good, really good" Shiro said then felt his ears flush up when Keith raised an eyebrow at him. "Now all we need is a tie then we're good to go" Shiro said looking away quickly and pretending to look for where the ties would be.

"I think my dads have some spare ties at the house, I'll just borrow one of theirs" Keith said fiddling with the cuff awkwardly then made a swift turn and walked back into the dressing room.

"I liked him first"

Shiro turned to see Ryou glaring up at him with puffy cheeks and tear stricken eyes, "what?" he started but Ryou poked a finger in his chest. "I said I liked him first, find yourself another Keith" he growled.

"...."

Shiro rolled his eyes and waited for Keith to return before heading over to the checkout line, "do we need to adjust the pants?" Shiro asked, Keith shook his head "I think they should be good" he said handing over the pants and shirt to the lady behind the counter.

"Don't worry, your dad said he'll pay me back" Shiro said when Keith protested as he took out his credit card. "You know, I just never saw my uncle ever get married. He must really love his partner" Keith said grabbing the receipt and bag from the lady.

"Mhm"

"I wonder if my dads have any pictures of them together" Keith wondered grabbing onto Ryou's hand.

"You guys hungry? Cause I'm am hungry?" Shiro asked quickly, he grabbed onto Keith's wrist and yanked him out of the store, Keith yelped and hurriedly tried to catch up with Shiro with Ryou running beside him laughing.

"You're acting very weird today Shiro" Keith said to Shiro but didn't get an answer in return.

* * *

 

"How's Shiro's mom's car looking?" his dad asked coming over to sit on the stand beside him. "It was the motor that was making the sound" Keith said wiping his hands on the oily towel that was tucked in his pack pockets.

His dad smiled and ruffled his hair, "make sure she doesn't pay the full price, give her a generous discount" he said then rested his arm on top of Keith's head making him lean forward from the sudden weight.

"Daaad" Keith groaned, Ulaz hummed and pointed towards the puppy calander that hung near the back end of the wall. "Isn't today the winter formal?" he asked. Keith frowned, "I guess" he said, his dad moved away.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked when his dad walked back up the steps towards the main room. "I'll be back don't worry" his dad said waving him off, Keith huffed and leaned over to do the final touches on the car before snapping the lid shit, he walked around and turned on the car and smiled when it smoothly purred to life; Keith turned off the car and walked out, he wiped the sweat off his brows and clapped his hands.

"Do you have a minute?"

Keith yelped and quickly spun around using a wrench as a weapon, he sighed in relief when he saw Shiro standing there. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he hissed then wrinkled his nose when he saw Shiro dressed up in an impressive black tailored suite, a single red rose pined to his left breast pocket with a satin soft pink cloth tucked in.

"Well don't you look fancy" Keith said though inwardly he was freaking out, he didn't realize how amazingly hot Shiro looked in a suit, especially with his hair gelled back in a stylish quiff.

"Thanks" Shiro said with his ears flushing, Keith crossed his arms not caring how dirty he looked with greasy clothes and grease smudged face, and a red bandana pulling back his bangs.

"So, did you date say yes? I never asked" Keith asked innocently, Shiro shrugged. "You know, I never got to ask him, kind of nervous every single time the question came up" he said. Keith leaned back against the hood of the car and frowned.

"Then what the heck are you doing here?" he demanded.

Shiro took a few steps forward and produced a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back and held it out, "do you like em?" Shiro asked nervously. Keith reached out cautiously and ran his clause fingers along the soft silky petals.

"Of, course I like em, I told you my favorite were roses but why are you showing me?" he asked pulling back his fingers.

Shiro huffed and reached out to tweak Keith's nose gently, "and you're in the honor society. I'm shocked Keith" Shiro said gently, he reached out to pull a shimmery blue ticket from his pocket and held it out along with the flowers.

Keith took the flowers and the ticket with a confused expression, he looked down at the roses then at the ticket then back up at Shiro who looked nervous yet giddy at the same time. "So, will you?" he asked.

Keith shrugged, "will I what?" he asked. Shiro shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths before holding out his hands out as in a prayer then pointed his fingers to Keith. "Will you be my date to the winter formal" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Keith froze, he searched Shiro's eyes then looked down at the flower then at the ticket that was tucked between his fingers; "what about the guy you liked?" he asked weakly. Shiro let out a soft laugh, "Keith I was talking about you. I'm surprised you didn't catch on after I told you about the whole motorbike and tabby incident" he said taking a step forward.

"Oh my god" Keith whispered and tucked his finger into the flower feeling his face heat up, Keith peeked up at Shiro was trying not to laugh at him then realized that he looked dirty as hell. "but I'm not ready and I don't have any clothes to wear and Shiro why did you ask last second!" Keith hissed his fingers clutching tightly at the flowers feeling the paper crinkle between his fingers.

"That's why we went shopping that week" Shiro stated, "but that's was for my uncle...who was never engaged, oh my god I feel so dumb" Keith whined hiding his face in the flowers again. "Come on, we have an hour before the dance starts. I can drive you to your house so you can get ready" Shiro said reaching forward to grab Keith's wrist and tugging him towards the beat up black truck.

The whole ride there, Shiro hadn't released his grip on Keith's hand and was slowly rubbing his thumb along Keith's greasy lined knuckles. "I'll be done within a few thirty minutes, just wait here" Keith said when they got to his house, he handed the flowers and ticket back to Shiro as he ran upstairs to take a shower.

Shiro sat down and then quickly stood back up when Thace, Keith's dad walked out from the kitchen. "Looks like the plan worked out fine" he said walking over, "yes sir" Shiro said. Before he was Keith's friend but now they realized that he had feelings for their son and it was much different now, he was kind of scared from them.

Thace walked over to sit down and so did Shiro, they sat in silence and that silence had Shiro nervously bouncing his leg, "so when will you bring Keith home?" Thace asked after a while, "hopefully before midnight. I mean I have something else planned after the party" he said.

"Something else?" There was a glint in Thace's eyes that Shiro didn't like.

"U-uh you know just a drive around the hills, I was going to show him the city lights. You know something where it was more private..." Shiro trailed off when he realized how shady that sounded.

"Private?"

Yup he was dead, dead before he could truly tell Keith about his feeling, dead before could kiss Keith, he was dead before all the other things he imagined they would do as a couple.

"Okay I'm ready" Keith said running down the stairs, his hair was damp and he was pulling back the buttoning up the cuffs of his shirt. "Oh shit, dad can I borrow a tie?" he asked running around the stairs towards his parent's bedroom.

"There should be some in the last drawer!" Thace shouted standing up, Shiro stood up as well and grabbed the flowers. Thace turned to him and grabbed Shiro's shoulder in a vice grip, _"if you do anything to hurt my precious little kitten, I will hang you by your testicles_...aw look how handsome you look Keith!" Thace said quickly when he saw Keith around the corner with a slim black tie around his neck.

Shiro slowly released a shaky breath and he swear he almost peed in his pants if it was for Keith subconsciously saving him from his father. Shiro waited patiently while Thace helped Keith with his tie before taking out his phone.

"Wait-wait, I want a picture of you two" he said. Keith shook his head quickly, "awe come on son, please just this once" Thace pleaded. Keith sighed and awkwardly stood next to Shiro who placed his bionic arm around Keith's waist.

"Okay now smile" Thace said, Keith plastered on the fake smile before moving away. "Okay we're leaving now" Keith said grabbing Shiro's wrist and yanked him towards the door just as Ulaz, Keith's other father walked in.

"Have a good time boys" he said and squeezed Shiro's shoulder _hard_ as they passed him. Shiro and Keith got in the truck and drove off, Keith glanced over at Shiro and frowned. "What's wrong? You seemed awfully quiet? I thought you would be talking nonstop" Keith commented. "Huh? Oh nothing, nothing's wrong" he said.

Suddenly Keith groaned, "what happened? Are you okay? Want me to pull over?" Shiro frantically asked, "my dads...they threatened you, didn't they?" Keith asked. Shiro flushed and Keith covered his face with his hands, "it's fine, don't worry" Shiro said reaching out to grab one of Keith's hands.

"It's not fine, they shouldn't have done that. I mean they know you, why would they do that. I mean your mother never threatened me ever." Keith said.

"She uh...she did, last week" Shiro said awkwardly.

"Really? Where was I?" Keith asked sitting up correctly. "You were right there, Keith it went right over your head" he said. Keith frowned and tapped his chin, "honestly I don't remember" he said.

Shiro smiled and squeezed Keith's hands, "you're so lucky your cute" he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Shiro answer me!"

"What did you mean by that!"

"Are you calling me dumb!"

"You're definitely calling me dumb!"

* * *

 

"Look who decided to show up after saying they weren't going to come, you really love a grand entrance don't ya" Lance said crossing his arms glaring at Keith, "Shut up will you" Keith hissed. "Huh? I thought you said you guys were just friends" Lance teased when he saw Shiro walking towards them with punch in each hand.

"Shut up Lance!" Keith hissed shoving him away then smiled at Shiro when he came closer, he handed one of the plastic cups to Keith who took it with a 'thank you.' "So, you're Shiro right? The Captain Shiro of the Voltron Soccer team" Lance said.

"I think everyone knows who Shiro is, why are you asking?" Keith snapped, Lance glared at him and Shiro laughed scratching the back of his head, "yeah and I'm taking it that you're Lance. Keith talks about you guys all the time" he said.

Lance cupped his cheeks and grinned at Keith who was still glaring at him, "Keef! You talk about us to your man! How cute!" he squealed. Keith was so close of punching Lance when Pidge interjected with a sharp elbow to Lance's gut. "Hello, I'm Pidge and I'm glad to hear that Keith as other friends besides us, wow can I take a look at that arm" she said bouncing back on his black flats, she was wearing a pastel green short dress with full sleeves.

"Uh yeah I guess so" Shiro said holding out his arm, Pidge immeditatly latched onto it with sparkling eyes as she inspected the whole arm.

"Whoah man you look good"

Keith turned around to see Hunk coming up behind him wearing a soft yellow shirt, brown suspenders, brown dress pants with a brown bowtie. "You look...good too" it wasn't a lie, Hunk was a very good looking man but his outfit choice was horrible along with Lance who wore a bright pink dress shirt with a same color dress pants and a pastel blue tie, he was trying to prove to Pidge that his masculinity wasn't fragile but instead he looked like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah Lance bribed me into it, if he was going down looking like a loser then so was I apparently" Hunk said laughing, "anyways man you scored Shiro, nice" he added holding out his fist to bump, Keith returned it awkwardly.

"Keith, wanna dance?" Shiro asked looking over his shoulder at Keith who paused then awkwardly mumbled out, "I don't dance in public."

Lance looked over and smacked Keith on the arm, "no probs bro. I'm friends with the DJ, I can probably ask him to put on a slow song. I gots you!" he shouted then ran off. Keith's eyes widened, "no wait!" he called but it was too late, Lance was already lost in the throng of teenagers jumping up and down to the dubstep.

A few seconds later the song slowed down to a stop and a nice catchy slow song came up and most of the kids dispersed from the dance floor and the other half stayed. "Here" Shiro said holding out his hand, Keith took it and Shiro led Keith to the dance floor.

"Since the height difference why don't you put your hands on my shoulders, I think the other way around would be kind of awkward" Shiro said placing both of Keith's hands on his shoulders. Keith ducked his head as Shiro placed his own hands on his waist and slowly started to sway them to the music.

"Are you feeling awkward?" Shiro asked, Keith shook his head then nodded, "Just a bit. Is that bad?" Keith asked. "Not really, also don't worry. we're not staying here the whole night, just an hour tops then I gotta show you something else" Shiro said then smiled, "want me to teach you how to waltz?" he asked. Keith snapped his head up and glared at him, "now?" he hissed then glanced around before glaring back up at Shiro, "I don't know why you didn't ask me before, maybe then I would have gotten comfortable with the idea of dancing but nope Shirogane had to outdo himself and ask me last minutes" he added.

"Okay, okay but come on. It's our last year in highshcool, who cares what everyone thinks if you can't waltz correctly" Shiro said laughing, he brought one of his hand to grasp Keith's and tightened his other hand around Keith's waist and slowly brought them into a waltz.

"Ow" Shiro muttered when Keith stumbled forward and accidentally stepping on Shiro's foot.

"Sorry" he whispered back then tugged his hand that was still intertwined with Shiro's "this is stupid and everyone's looking" Keith whispered then yelped when Shiro proceeded to dip him, that erupted with a few cat calls and whistles from around them. "See I told you nobody cares" Shiro said then spun him under his arm and brought Keith close to him, much closer then before.

Suddenly the song changed to something that was more upbeat, "what the..." Keith started but Lance jumped in the middle and started doing weird poses before dancing with the beat. "Oh my god, I have such weird friends" he whimpered when Pidge and Hunk joined then a beat later so did Allura and Shay.

Keith yelped when Shiro dragged him to the group and spun Keith under his arms, he spun Keith out then dragged him back. "Loosen up a bit, it's our last winter formal before we graduate. Don't make waste the money I spent on the tickets" Shiro said, Keith squinted. "Are you blackmailing me" he hissed and Shiro winked before he released his grip on Keith.

"Are you guys fucking with me!?" Keith shouted when the music started up louder and realized that everyone was dancing along.

"Stop being a loser or are you scared~" Lance teased. Keith narrowed his eyes at him and grabbed reached forward to grab Shiro's hand and did his best to copy his moves. It wasn't like he _couldn't_ dance it was more like he didn't _want_ to dance.

"Now you're getting it!" Shiro shouted over the music with a grin, "ey-ey-ey-ey! Look at them go! look at my best friend! That's ma best friend! Go best friend!" Lance shouted pointing at Keith then jumped in danced beside them. Keith laughed and grabbed onto Lance's arm, he started dancing with him while Shiro went over to dance beside Pidge who was currently doing the robot, Shiro did his best to copy but it turned out horrible. Nobody cared though.

The song changed and Lance jumped up and grabbed onto Hunk, "its your song! Hunk it's your song!" he shouted in his ear. "Oh my god no! Lance you need to stop!" Hunk said laughing when Anaconda started playing.

"Look at them go!"

Lance turned around to see Keith grinding his hips in circles with the beat on Shiro's crotch, "you know I never asked for this but HELL YA!" Lance shouted bumping his fist. Keith closed his eyes for a second before slowly sliding down Shiro's body then back up, Shiro flushed but didn't stop, he instead grasped Keith hips and swiveled his hips back into Keith.

"Stop-stop-stop! ROLO STOP THE MUSIC!" Iverson shouting coming in the middle of the dance floor, Rolo took off his headphones and stopped the music, he frowned when the crowd quieted down and stared at Iverson who looked pretty flushed to the face.

"This is a  _high school_ dance, you folks aren't in a club! that means you Mr. Kogane and Mr. Shirogane! Highly inappropriate for a simple winter formal dance!" he shouted. Lance squinted when Keith had the dignity to flush and cover his face, Shiro awkwardly patted his back. Iverson cleared his throat and walked back to where some of the teachers were.

Rolo sighed and put on an school appropriate song, everyone awkwardly started to dance again; most of them left the dance floor to conspire against the teachers. "I can't believe you actually started grinding against Shiro" Lance teased skipping over to them, Keith flushed and he glared at Lance. "Shut the fuck up, I don't know what came over me" he muttered, Hunk gasped and he cupped his hands.

"Keith...you're a low key slut. Keith you must embrace your inner slut!" he whispered, Shiro snickered and Keith stormed past him to the snack table, "Well we should get going" Shiro said after checking his watch for the time. Pidge and Hunk frowned, "aww already" they whined.

"Yeah, I know how much Keith hates huge crowds and I assumed Iverson isn't going to let everyone dance like that again, besides I have something else planned" Shiro said waving apologetically to rest of the group and walked over to where Keith was munching on a chocolate cookie.

"Hey" Shiro said, Keith flushed and quickly glanced away; "sorry about before" he muttered reaching forward to grab another cookie off the platter. Shiro shrugged, "honestly it's fine. Everyone just got really into the song so it's cool. You wanna stay longer?" he asked. Keith shrugged and glanced over to where his friend group dancing in a small circle.

"Not really" he said truthfully turning back to Shiro, he grinned and grabbed Keith's hand, "good come on. I have something planned" he said. Keith nodded and went to grab a napkin before piling cookies in the napkin.

"Just take the whole tray" Shiro commented.

"What?"

"Just. Take. It" Shiro said going over to grab the largest platter of assorted cookies, "you can't just take it!" Keith hissed, following behind Shiro who was weaving through the crowd. "Sure I can, I was one of the people who put in money for the food so I have every right to take some cookies for my date" he said looking over his shoulder.

 _"Some?"_  Keith laughed jogging forward to open the door for Shiro who thanked him. They walked towards Shiro's car and Keith offered to sit in the back so the cookies wouldn't slide over when Shiro drove.

"Are you sure you aren't just going to eat them?" Shiro asked when they turned onto the road, Keith huffed "you got them for me remember" he said crossing his arms. "Awe come on, I did all the manual labor, save me a few at least" Shiro whined.

"I guess...anyways where are we heading?" Keith asked taking out his phone to take a flash photo of the huge platter of cookies. "It's a surprise" Shiro said then glanced down at his phone when it gave a small beep of notification from Instagram.

_Keith_Kogane tagged you in a post_

"You know I hate surprises" Keith commented loosening his tie and tossing it beside him and stretched his legs out in front of him. "I just feel bad now that I made you waste so much time and money for the dance and we barely stayed there for an hour" Keith said, Shiro shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, we got other dances to attend to remember?" Shiro said, "ah there it is" he added turning on to a dirt road surrounded by trees, Shiro turned on his hyperbeams and slowly made his way through the road, keeping an eye out for any stray animals coming in his way.

"Also there's a backpack in the back seat with an extra pair of clothes, you might wanna change. wearing formal clothes for this would very uncomfortable" Shiro said then sighed relief when the road cleared up and with few trees he wouldn't have to worry about a deer jumping in his way.

Keith grabbed the blue gym bag and pulled out a pair of purple galaxy sweats and his mothman shirt that he left at Shiro's house during the weekend. Keith then proceeded to strip from his clothes and slip on Shiro's sweats and his shirt.

"This feels so much better now" Keith sighed rubbing his hands over his thighs, "I feel like I can breath again" he added. Shiro laughed and put his truck into a park, the back end of truck looking over the city lights.

Shiro got out and walked around to open the door for Keith but he was already out, his bare feet digging into the moist grass below. "Did you plan this from the beginning?" Keith asked taking a few more steps towards the large cliff, the town was just below glittering with the lights and further down Keith could see the large buildings of downtown city.

"Will you judge me if I said yes?" Shiro asked, Keith laughed and shook his head. "Well up you go" Shiro said helping Keith onto the back of his truck where he had a few quilts layered on the back of his truck so it would comfortable sit down, there was also a small cooler in the back, a row of pillows and larger faux fur quilt laid out. "I'm going to change too so just wait here" Shiro said climbing in the back seat.

Keith got himself comfy, placing a pillow behind him and leaning against the back end of the truck and stared up at the array of stars that occasionally winked at him. Shiro climbed out and tossed a pair of fuzzy black socks to Keith and placed the cookie platter along with a single rose that he plucked from the bouquet beside Keith before going around to climb in as well.

"Comfy?" Shiro asked once Keith on his socks, it was pretty chill out and Shiro unfolded the fur quilt. Keith got closer so Shiro would splay the quilt over their shoulders. "So, was this your plan? Take me to the dance, then have me to yourself on this hill under the stars?" he asked bumping his shoulder with Shiro who flushed.

"Just a bit" he said then pointed to the sky, "they said a meteor shower would show up tonight" he said flushing when Keith looked at him. "You knew I always wanted to see a meteor shower" Keith said, Shiro nodded and scooted enough so he was sitting in front of Keith not beside him.

"I want...I want to tell you something" Shiro said, picking up the flower and twisting the stem between his fingers. "I've always...had a little crush on you when we were younger, before I just thought it was cause you were really attractive and I thought it was normal to get a crush on someone so pretty but then the months passed and I realized that my _little crush_ wasn't going away, and it hurt me when you were so close and yet I couldn't touch you.

I desperately wanted to reach for you hand but you always seemed so far away from me; then when you told me you're moving out of state for University, I...gosh Keith I wanted to follow you even if it meant not going to the college of my own dreams. I wanted to be with you every step of the way, to hold your hand when you were feeling lonely. Honesty Keith I felt like I was being ripped apart when you told me the news of moving out of state, just the thought of not being able to see you after graduation kills me.

I know this may sound creepy and a bit over the top but I just needed to let my feelings out. Keith I love you so much that I'm scared of being separated from you, they say that most high-school friendships don't work out because most people go different ways and that's what I'm scared of. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again and I'll understand if you want me to drop you off home. I'll...."

Shiro stopped when he felt Keith place his hands on his cheeks ever so gently, he didn't realize when he closed his eyes but non the less he kept em closed. Shiro held his breath when Keith leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against his own, Shiro parted his lips for Keith and sighed. 

Keith pulled away with a wet smack of their lips, Shiro opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I feel the same way" Keith murmured glancing away from Shiro's intense gaze, he placed his hands over Shiro's that were fiddling with the rose stem.

"I'm not that great and before you say anything just here me out. Shiro I may be part of the honor society but I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life, the only reason I applied to the university was because both of my dads went there and they said it was a great school. Shiro your plan is to become an aerospace engineer and I can't even decided what I want to eat for tomorrow. I feel like that it's _you_  who's always so far away, so far away that no matter how much I try, I can't catch up to you.

I understand what you mean...there was no way I could imagine being separated from you. I had to deal with it however, because I thought there was no way you would look at me like I would look at you; and I-"

"-You are far more greater then you give yourself credit, you are the without a doubt one of the most amazing person I've come to know." Shiro interrupted, Keith smiled and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his chin.

"Do you really think so?" Keith asked, Shiro nodded and tapped the rose against Keith's nose who wrinkled his nose afterward.

"We should lay down, it would be more comfortable to see" Shiro said getting comfortable to lay on his back, Keith followed suit and with the quilt over their bodies they gazed up at the stars above.

"Are you going to continue being this romantic with me are is this just first impression date?" Keith, asked then yelped when Shiro poked him in his side. "It's too late now, you're stuck with the most sappiest guy in the city" Shiro said then turned to his side facing Keith.

Shiro grabbed the rose and slowly ran the petals along Keith's face, "stop" Keith hissed a smile threatening his face when Shiro made kissey noises while pretending the rose was kissing him. "Are you too scared to kiss me?" Keith taunted, Shiro stopped and narrowed his eyes at Keith who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cheeky" Shiro stated tossing the rose to the side and leaned over Keith with an arm laying flat above Keith's head, his fingers playing with the silky strands.  Keith hummed and Shiro ran his metal hands down Keith's cheek, "does it feel cold?" Shiro whispered, Keith shook his head and turned his head to kiss the warm metal fingers.

"Warm" he murmured closing his eyes, Shiro gulped and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Keith's adams apple. Keith tilted his head to the side to allow Shiro more access to his neck, "I always wondered how soft your skin would be" Shiro whispered running his nose along Keith's neck and ending it with a kiss behind his ear.

Keith shuddered when Shiro kissed their again, "sensitive" Shiro commented before kissing a path towards Keith's parted lips. Keith shut his eyes the soft sensation of Shiro running his fingers through Keith's hair.

Keith paused when he felt Shiro finger at his cowlick, it was one of his weak spots. Keith licked his lips and opened his eyes staring into the Shiro's gray flecked eyes that gazed down upon with such heat then it brought his flush further down to his neck. "You have freckles" Shiro whispered his eyes tracing over the dark spots that ran under Keith's violet eyes and bridge of his button nose.

"Shiro" Keith gasped tilting his chin up motioning for Shiro to kiss him, Shiro slowly leaned down and kissed the corner of Keith's parted lips. Keith trembled under him while Shiro twisted the little cowlick on top of his head while also kissing around his mouth purposely avoid his parted and needy lips.

"Shiro" Keith gasped again reaching both of his hands up to grasp Shiro's shoulders and dug his nails into the thin fabric of his shirt. "Please" Keith panted, his fingers tugging at Shiro's shirt; Shiro hummed and ducked his head down to bite gently on Keith's neck.

Keith squirmed and used his feet to drag Shiro's sweats up his leg and dig painfully into his calves. Shiro pulled away and Keith leaned up as if to chase Shiro's mouth who was too far away now.

"Don't call me scared again" Shiro hissed then leaned down to fully capture Keith's awaiting lips in a hungry kiss. Keith moaned and shut his eyes, his eyes the blunt of his nail to scrap along Shiro's undercut.

Shiro pulled away dragging Keith's bottom lip between is teeth, Keith yanked Shiro back down and slowly teased his tongue into Shiro's mouth, ignoring Shiro's obnoxious chuckle, "fuck you" Keith murmured pulling away with frown, "I'll call you whatever I want" he said then a beat later he asked.

"Why are you always so warm?"

Shiro peppered kisses all over Keith's face, stopping after kissing his eyelids. "Why are you always so cold?" Shiro threw back poking at Keith's red nose, "cause it's freezing and I'm cold so it would be normal for someone to be cold but no matter how cold it is outside, you're always so fucking warm" Keith muttered rubbing his hands along Shiro's neck and dipping under his shirt at his shoulders.

"So that's good then yeah? You'll always have a warm body to snuggle with" Shiro teased flopping back onto his back. "I'm thirsty what's in the cooler?" Keith asked rolling over and got to his knees, he scooted over to the cooler and opened it.

"Capri-Suns!" Keith gasped taking out a juice packet and tossing one to Shiro before grabbing one for himself. "You seriously planned everything didn't you" Keith said stabbing the drink with the straw and sucking on the oh so sweet cold flavored berry splash juice.

"Just toss the empty packet back in the cooler, I'll clean it out later" Shiro said giving Keith his juice packet who tossed the crumpled silver packet in the cooler along with his before snuggling back under the covers.

The meteor shower started a few second after Shiro pressured into taking a picture with Keith. With the flash on, Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro's cheek who had one eye squeezed shut, a half smile on his face with his tongue sticking out.

Shiro quickly posted it on Instagram with a tag saying. _Shiro loves you baby #im looking at Keith#winterformal2k17_

Shiro also scrolled down to see what Keith tagged him in, it was a flash photo of the cookie tray with a caption saying. _Shiro grabbed a whole cookie tray just for me ;p #winterformal2k17#voltronhigh_

"You're such a dork" Keith said when he saw what Shiro tagged him for, "saved as my phone lock screen as well" Shiro said waving his phone. Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at the stars just as he saw that the meteor shower had started.

They lay there quietly, looking up at the shower, sometimes talking, or just sometimes they ended up staring at each other until one looked away embarrassed, once the shower was over they still stayed; talking about the future. Promising to keep in touch even if they went their separate ways for university.

"Long distant relationship never work out....that's what Lance said" Keith murmured running the rose down Shiro's cheek, "we'll prove him wrong" Shiro said softly, "cause I love you, I will always love you and only you" Shiro promised.

Keith smiled sleepily and scooted closer to tuck his head under Shiro's chin, "I love you too Shiro" he whispered then yawned for a good ten seconds. "Sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up" Shiro promised shutting his own eyes.

They dreamed...dreamed of sitting in a huge field of large roses, the petals tickling their cheeks. Shiro making rose crowns and placing it on top of Keith's head, the sweet smell of roses surrounding them, they were at peace; nothing to worry or stress about. Just the two of them in a huge field of roses not a single care in the world.

* * *

Shiro startled awake when he heard someone knocking on the side his truck, Shiro blinked past the light that was flashing in his eyes and noticed an officer standing beside his truck with a frown on his face.

"What are you two kids doing past midnight alone in the forest" he demanded, Shiro sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry officer, I guess we fell asleep" he said and yawned, Keith stirred but didn't wake up.

"I get it's not a school night but it's not safe for you two to be out in the open like this especially without any means of protecting yourself." he said then looked around the clearing with his flashlight.

"Wait? Did you say it was past midnight?" Shiro started, he scrambled for his phone and winced at the amount of calls he got from both of Keith's father and his mom, there were two form lance and one voicemail from Hunk.

"It's almost two in morning son" the officer said.

"Did someone call you to come and find us?" Shiro asked running a hand through Keith's hair trying to gauge him awake. "Oh no, a few locals who live in the woods near the trailer section said they saw a suspicious looking creature fly by. Probably some kids prank calling the station but I was about to leave when I saw a truck parked by and saw you two sleeping in the trunk. Anyways the creature they described the creature as a huge bird hybrid with glowing red eyes. It's past Halloween so why are kids-"

"-It's mothman!" Keith gasped sitting up instantly, his hair all over the place.

"Keith!"

"Moth-who?"

"Mothman Shiro, he has arrived. We have to go and find him" Keith hissed climbing out of the trunk.

"Keith!" Shiro hissed as Keith jogged over towards the end of the clearing peering up at the sky. Shiro turned to the officer who looked suspicious of Keith, probably thinking he was on drugs. "Sorry, I'll get him and we'll be on our way home" Shiro said jumping out of his trunk and running over to Keith who turned to him.

"I feel his presence."

"Okay you honestly need to calm down on the Capri-suns" Shiro said tugging Keith back to the truck, he made sure Keith was in the passenger seat before closing the flap of his truck and thanked the officer who was already near his cruiser before walking towards the driver seat.

"Shiro you need to help me chase down Mothman" Keith started before Shiro could even sit down. "Keith, Mothman's not real" Shiro insisted but Keith shook his head, "why on earth would kids play a prank during December, I mean I would understand if the kids were call during October but it's December! why on earth would they play a prank during December!" Keith shouted then grabbed onto Shiro's arm.

"Please, please please!" he whined.

"Keith, it's late and I'm sure your dad's area gonna kill me for not bringing you home in time" Shiro started but Keith held up his phone, Shiro peered at it and noticed it was a message from Lance.

_You're welcome! I told your dad that you got tired and decided to stay at my place for the night and Shiro's staying at Matt's. :)_

"If you truly love me, you would do this for me" Keith stated staring up at Shiro, "I poured my heart out to you so I could tell you how I feel not to chase _mothman_  at like 2 in the morning" Shiro said crossing his arms but Keith squinted at him and held up three fingers, "I'll buy you boba ever day for three weeks" he said.

Shiro pursed his lip and shook his head. Keith huffed, "two weeks worth of boba, I'll bring a jumbo packet of swedish fish every day for a week and every weekend you can come to my house and I'll make you mac and cheese for two weeks" Keith bribed.

Shiro wavered then grinned, "deal" he said shaking Keith's hand then walking over to where the cop was getting in his own car. "Excuse me officer, did you know where the kids said they saw the creature?" he asked.

The officer twitched and he looked at Shiro with narrowed suspicious, "for what exact reason?" he asked. Shiro gave him his charming smile that worked with all the teachers at school, "you see my partner loves supernatural cryptid creatures and it would make him really happy. So if you could please" he said.

The officer sighed and looked past Shiro and pointed to the dirt road the led deeper into forest. "Just a few miles off there's another small lake where a few kids were playing around during evening time when they saw it" he said.

Shiro nodded and waved at officer, "Thanks" he said and jogged back to his truck. "Ready?" Shiro said buckling up and starting up his truck.

"Yes, now hurry up" Keith said bouncing his leg excitedly. Shiro started his car and went where the officer told him to go and drove up the bumpy path towards the lake, "the things I do for you" Shiro muttered when his car hit a small pot pole, "I had to bribe you, so shut up" Keith said rolling down his window and poking his head out.

"See anything yet?" Shiro asked, Keith shook his head and gasped when he saw the clearing for the lake. "Stop right here" he said when Shiro reached the lake, they parked the car and Keith got out staring around int he dark forest for any sight of movement.

Shiro tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and watch as Keith ran from one spot to the other just waiting something to happen. "This is so stupid" he muttered and stuck his head out the window, "Keith can you hurry up. I'm getting really tired!" he called.

"I can easily take away the Swedish fish!" Keith hollered back.

"Mph" Shiro huffed sitting back his seat and crossing his arms. Shiro waited until Keith did a full check all over the lake, it took about almost an hour before he saw Keith trudging towards him with dejected look on his face.

"Anything?" Shiro asked when Keith climbed in, he shook his head then leaned over to kiss Shiro's cheek, "thanks anyways" Keith murmured leaning back and buckling up. Shiro turned his truck back and started driving back to main road.

The ride was quite when Keith yelled at him to stop the truck, Shiro jerked his truck to a stop. "Keith!" Shiro started but he already out of the truck staring up at a huge tree, Shiro unbuckled and got out as well.

"You need to get back to the truck" Shiro said but Keith was too busy gaping up at tree, "what is it? What do you see?" Shiro asked coming over to squint up at the tree but it was too dark he couldn't see anything.

"Mothman" Keith whispered adoringly, Shiro gave him a perplexed look then rolled his eyes. "You really need to lay off the Capri-Suns" Shiro said taking Keith by the shoulders and dragging him back to the truck.

"I think the cookies were laced with weed" Shiro muttered, Keith ignored him and was tapping frantically on his phone, Shiro guess it was Pidge. Keith had told him about Pidge and his conspiracy blog that had together.

They reached Lance's house quickly because the lack of traffic and Shiro was glad that they got there in one piece with the way Keith was acting.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow" Shiro said slowing his truck to a stop in front of the large red brick house, Keith nodded and leaned over to kiss Shiro sweetly on the lips before pulling back. "Bye" Keith said opening the door and climbing out.

Shiro waited until Lance had opened the door to let Keith in, he gave one final wave before driving off. Once he reached a red light he sent a thumbs up to Matt who responded with a serious of his own emoji.

* * *

 

"Fuck you Keith, I fucking hate you!" Lance shouted slamming the yearbook on the lunch table. "Uh what happened?" Hunk asked grabbing the yearbook and skimming through it. Lance slumped down on a seat and ran a hand through his hair, "you remember the winter formal?" he asked.

Hunk nodded, "how could I. You made me wear the atrocious outfit ever" he said. "Well luck you, you got _best hipster dressed_  at the winter formal" Lance muttered, Hunk perked up. "Really?" he whispered flipping through the pages when he reached his photo when he was the winter formal.

"Oh look there's Keith and Shiro and oh..." Hunk trailed off.

_Class of 2017 Cutest Couple: Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane._

"I mean they _are_ cute" Hunk said looking at the college of pictures of them on the next page. "Yeah I guess so! but I wanted us to win!" Lance whined making grabbing hands at Hunk who laughed and reach forward to intertwine their fingers together.

"You are the cutest one to me" Hunk said, Lance flushed and mumbled under his breath. "Stop being gross" Pidge said coming over to slam her robotics book on the table. "I have to deal with Keith and Shiro now I have to deal you two. I'm just glad that Shay and Allura aren't this bad" Pidge muttered glaring at the two.

"Where are the school's most cutest couple anyways?" Pidge asked, "probably behind the bleachers in the gym" Lance muttered, Pidge looked at Hunk. "Why's he so salty?" she asked. Lance glared at her and Hunk scratched the back of his head, "he wanted us to be the most cutest couple of the year" he said.

"Not that you guys aren't _cute_ or whatever but have you seen the way those two act around each other. Even Iverson was once caught smiling at them. It's fucking gross if you ask me" Pidge said, Lance rolled his eyes, "speak of the devil" he muttered looking over Hunk.

Shiro had an arm around Keith's shoulder, Keith had one hand up and intertwined with Shiro's hand that fell over his shoulder, they both were wearing matching their Letterman jacket and matching black jeans with black and red converse, Keith had his hair up in a low ponytail and was tapping away on his phone while Shiro was sipping on a juice box.

"Fuckin! Hunk we need to start matching now" Lance growled then plastered on a fake smile when they approached. "Hey guys" Shiro said sitting down, "Hey" they chorused; "who are you texting?" Hunk asked.

Keith looked up and put his phone away, "my dads. I'm taking next weekend off to visit New York" he said.

"New York?" Pidge asked, Keith nodded and suddenly looked bashful. "Um, I got accepted to Marmora University, full ride and I'm going go visit the university next weekend."

"That's great Keith! I'm so proud of you!" Hunk said reaching forward to clap Keith's hand. "Lucky, I'm still waiting on my letter from Altea University" Lance said, "Hunk and I applied together" he said.

"Shiro we're did you apply?" Pidge asked, Shiro scratched the back of his head, "I'm staying here. I have my whole family here and I'm perfectly fine here" he said. Hunk sniffled and everyone looked at him, "stop oh fuck, man this is so fucking sad! We're all going our separate ways and shit man I never thought this day would come where we would be talking about the future. I mean I understand we just met Shiro like a few months ago but dude you grew on us like fungus."

Lance teared and he wiped at his eyes, "fuck off Hunk you're making me cry too" he whispered. Pidge rolled her eyes but yelped when Lance pulled her in a side hug. "Don't leave Pidge, oh my god we need a group hug!" he shouted getting up and going around the table to gather Keith and Shiro in a hug, with Pidge stuck int he middle.

"Ow! that's my hair you're pulling on!" Keith shouted when Hunk jumped to the side to join in the hug. "Sorry man but jeez I'm going to to hella miss you guys" he said. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes before patting him on the head softly.

"Hey! you're blocking the way! If you guys wanna be pansy go outside and be pansy's not in my cafeteria!" Iverson shouted at them.

"I'm not even graduating until next year so fuck you guys" Pidge muttered from between the hug pile.

* * *

 

_Years later_

"Hey Shiro?" Keith called walking in their house, "in the library!" Shiro shouted. Keith toed off his shoes and slipped on his slippers before walking towards the library, Shiro was slumped over a book and writing frantically on the notebook beside him.

Keith walked over and slipped his arms Shiro's neck and dropping the bouquet of tulips and forget-me-not's on book that Shiro was looking at. Shiro laughed while Keith pressed his cheek against the back of Shiro's head.

"Flowers? What with the special occasion?" Shiro asked, Keith moved away from Shiro's back and slipped in his lap, he wrapped his arms tight around Shiro's neck and laid his head on his collarbone as Shiro inspected the flowers.

"...Keith?" Shiro whispered when he noticed the golden item attached to one of the flowers, Keith leaned up to kiss Shiro's cheek, "will you marry me?" Keith asked softly against his skin.

Shiro laughed weakly and plucked the golden ring that was attached to one of the bouquet, "you fucking sap" he whispered and hugged Keith tight in his arms. "It's your fault" Keith murmured, he pulled away and grabbed the ring before slipping it on Shiro's ring finger.

"Hey guess what?" Shiro asked inspecting the ring that gleamed against his finger.

"What?"

"I have a similar ring hiding in my underwear drawer."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin love the idea of sheith highschool sweathears and I went to read every single fic on it or write ever single idea I could think of.
> 
> Anyways like always please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix em :3  
> PLEASE TELL ME HOW THIS STORY WAS!  
> KUDOS  
> BOOKMARKS  
> COMMENTS (I PREFER THIS ONE THE MOST ;))  
> OR EVEN SHARE IT ON YOUR BLOG WHICH I'M SURE EVERYONE WHO GOES ON AO3 HAS A TUMBLR. JUST SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE MY STORY!


End file.
